The Disease
by emrys02
Summary: A disease is spreading through Club Penguin and penguins are perishing quickly. EPF agents are continuously trying to track down the source, having no luck whatsoever. Emrys and his squad must find out who - or what - is behind this, and quickly, because the population is dropping fast. But they think that it might not be just a disease... I do not own Club Penguin.
1. The New Agent

**Hey FanFictioners! I'm back for a whole new story called "The Disease"! Who knows, it may be my longest story yet! We last left off where Dot heard that Gary had got some of his memory back and needed me to come see him in the hospital immediately. LOL The grappling hooks have been missing you! :P Here, *tosses* now we can start I guess! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, excuse me, could you tell me where Gary the Gadget Guy's room is?" I asked the penguin at the front desk.

"It is... Let me see... Room 545," she replied, pointing behind her. "Down there, to the right, take the elevator up to the fifth floor, straight down, to the right, to the left, door at the end of the hall, straight to the split path. Second door on the left." She said, glancing at me matter-of-factly before turning away.

"Thank you very much," I said out loud, but inside my head I was thinking, _Oh, why do big buildings have to be so confusing?_

* * *

I ended up getting lost. I finally got to Gary's room fifteen minutes later. "Ace, you're finally here." said Dot. "Hey commander! What took you so long?" asked Rookie. "I'll tell you later. How's G?"

"Not good. As soon as he heard you were running late, he got a concussion." answered Dot grimly.

"He must've been hit on the head pretty hard." said Expert, Rookie's twin brother, shivering. (See Secrets of the University)

"So what're we going to do?" I asked the team. "Let's have a party!" yelled Rookie. All the agents stared at him. "Calm down. I was just kidding." he said. Suddenly someone from behind us said, "Oh, Rookie, you're so funny!" We spun around. No one was there.

"How very weird." someone said. "Is it me, or am I hearing voices?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "I was just about to ask myself that same question," answered everyone simultaneously."Don't worry, your mind's not playing tricks on you," said the voice, and laughed. It sounded more and more like a girl's voice.

All this time, Dot didn't look surprised. She was just standing there with a smirk on her face. Suddenly it broke out into a smile, and then she started to laugh.

"Awesome!" she said. "You totally fooled them!"

The voice, who was a pink penguin with sparkly glasses, came into full view, giggling. "Heh, heh, you like my little joke? I wanted to join the squad and I just wanted to come in with a bang, you know what I mean?" She was now laughing hysterically.

"Would you mind telling us who you are?" I asked the penguin.

"Of course. My name's Comma and I'm a tech agent. Me and Dot are _best friends._" She grinned, showing sparkly braces on her teeth (do penguins even have teeth?). "I'd like to join the EPF."

"Sure, but nothing much is going on, except that Gary has amnesia." replied Jet.

"Yes, I heard about that. I have to take the test, right?" asked Comma.

"Yeah, but make sure to throw a snowball at each camera so they can't see you." said Rookie.

"Rookie, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT!" I yelled.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Rookie.

"It's alright," Comma giggled. "My friends have done it before and told me how to do it."

"Shall we go?" asked Dot.

"Wait," I said. "We need an agent to stay here in case Gary wakes up."

"Good thinking commander." Rookie said. "How about me?"

"How about Jet?" I asked.

"You can trust me!" Rookie said.

"Yeah, right!" Jet said.

"Your trust isn't worth a million coins!"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why not?"

"You don't have a million coins."

"I don't need a million coins."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one who's going to win."

"I haven't got a million coins either."

"How about ten thousand?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Eight thousand?"

"Nope."

"Six thousand?"

"Could be better."

"Five thousand?"

"You're on!"

And just like that, the bet was on.

* * *

"So how'd you turn invisible anyway?" Expert asked Comma.

"I managed to design an invisibility suit with my technological mind." She said, shrugging as if that wasn't the most amazing thing ever.

"B-but - no one has ever managed to do that! Not even Gary!" Jet said, mystified. "Huh," she said, re-shrugging. "I guess I'm just really smart." "But - how-" I stammered. "It's not a big deal. Drop the subject. Now." She said gritting her teeth.

Everyone gasped, even Dot. "Now," Comma answered sweetly with a brace smile, shall we get on with the test?"

* * *

"Is it me, or is there something weird about Dot's friend?" Jet whispered to me as she did the test.

"I know," I said. "I've never seen anyone so clever and fast at it."

"She did it in record time!" exclaimed Expert. "Dot's cheering her on! No one's ever been so good at this! She must be smarter than Gary even!"

"Don't be silly, she can't be smarter than Gary," I answered.

"But what about the way she reacted when we asked her about why she was so smart?" Jet asked.

"Uh, she's maybe overly modest?"

"That could be, but there's something suspicious about her that I just can't place."

"Well Dot seems to trust her anyway."

"You're right. Let's not worry about it."

* * *

"Augh, this is so boring," grumbled Rookie. "But I gotta stick to my word. I can't let Jet down after our bet."

Suddenly Rookie got a text message on his cell phone (not the EPF phone). It was from Dancing Penguin, one of his friends. It said:

_Hey buddy,_

_HUGE party at my place right now to celebrate the defeat of Herbert and Klutzy (Yes, everyone knows about them now)! Come as soon as you can!_

_DP _Completely forgetting Gary and the bet, Rookie texted back: _I'd hate to miss a party! _and ran out the door and out of the hospital building.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Gary awoke from his concussion. He mumbled a few words, then sat up and looked around, but all he could see was blackness. He wondered if he had gone blind. But just before he could think any further, he felt a sharp pain and blacked out again.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... Suspense!**


	2. No Party?

**Hey everyone, this is posted much later than it was supposed to because I kept saying to myself, "today I'm going to write the chapter," but never wrote it. Yeah, whatever, I have it up now, and I will try to update with more consistency, although this might seem like a cliché to some of you. Anyway, let's continue! We last left off where a new agent named Comma (see what I did there? :P Okay, it's actually not that funny. *rolls eyes*) had come to join the EPF and JPG, me and Expert thought there was something strange about her. Plus G had something important to tell me but he got a concussion. Strange things have been happening to him since then, unbeknownst to the agents... Whoa, long author's note! Or so it looks when I type this on my iPad.**

**jjfoxheartlvr007: I've heard of it, but not watched any. I chose the username emrys02 because Emrys is somewhat related to my middle name... **

* * *

"ROOKIE!" I yelled, calling for him. "Where are you?"

Rookie had again gone missing for the third time and we were trying to find him. Dot had a worried look on her face, but Jet looked smug.

"Rookie probably just chickened out on the bet." he said, grinning. "Not to worry. He'll turn up." "How can you think about bets when my brother's missing?" asked Expert. "I'm just trying to stay positive." said Jet indignantly. As Expert rolled his eyes, Dot said, "Hey guys, I found a clue."

All of us crowded around her as she held up Rookie's forgotten cell phone. There was a text message telling Rookie about a party. It was from Dancing Penguin.

"That's weird," I commented. "What's weird?" asked Comma, who had been unusually quiet until now.

"It's just that Dancing Penguin never holds parties at his igloo before. He always has them at the Night Club."

"So, what?"

"Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Hmm... I guess it does."

"He's at DP's igloo!" Jet Pack Guy exclaimed.

"You'll have to excuse Comma," said Dot. "She's not just new to the EPF, she's also new to the island. She only became my friend recently."

"You could have told us that sooner." said Jet. "My, you're in a bad mood today, aren't you?" asked Expert. The two immediately started fighting, kicking and punching and rolling around on the ground."Guys, stop it! We're on a case here!" I yelled a little too loudly so some penguins looked at us strangely.

They instantly stopped and stood as still as statues. "You never saw anything." Jet said without moving his lips. "Let's just go to Dancing Penguin's igloo." Comma sighed. "AND NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" "Okay, okay." We all said in unison. Was she trying to command us or something?

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is the place," said Rookie to himself. He was standing in front of Dancing Penguin's igloo door. "But I don't get it, why would he hold a huge party here? He always holds parties at the Night Club! He always says it has the best dance floor!" he said. "Maybe he just made an exception, who knows?"

Rookie put his ear up to the door. "I don't hear music," he thought. "I'll just see what's going on." He opened the door, and instantly, he felt dizzy and hot. A large wave of blackness overwhelmed him and he could not see or feel anything, not even his heartbeat. He felt a small, but sharp pain in his back and he cried out, but nobody could hear him and he fell down and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"We're here," Dot said to everyone. "This is it."

"Finally," I said. It had taken us more than two hours to get here. "Let's not waste any more time."

"It doesn't really sound like a party in there," said Jet.

"Come on, let's just go in!" pushed Comma, and with that, she opened the door, went in, and closed the door behind her so fast that we couldn't see what exactly was going on in there.

"Why is she acting so strange?" whispered Expert.

"She's just new to the island, that's all," said Dot, but her voice was shaking a bit. I suspected that she had high hopes for Comma and was afraid that she wouldn't be a good friend.

"It's quiet in there," I said. "What on Club Penguin is she doing in there?" For many minutes, we stood listening.

We walked in. Rookie wasn't there. The igloo was completely deserted, except for a few puffles that bounced up to us eagerly when we walked in.

"Comma's gone too!" Dot yelled.

We stared blankly, not knowing what to do, when suddenly she came into view. She had been invisible!

"You stupid - uh, I mean _gullible _penguins." She said.

"Uh, what did you just call us?" JPG asked inquiringly.

"Nothing, nothing." she said quickly. JPG looked suspicious.

"Um, so are we the only penguins in here?" he said.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then why, may I ask, is that window open over there?"

Over in the corner, a draft was blowing in through a recently opened window.

"Oh, that." Comma laughed. "I was hot, so I opened it. I must have forgotten to close it." She went and shut the window.

"Okay." Dot said. "Now, where's Rookie?"

"Maybe he's back at the HQ?" I suggested.

"It's been a long day," Expert said. "We can look for him tomorrow."

I started, "Yeah, but first let's check on-"

"GARY!" Dot, Jet and Expert yelled in unison. In all the excitement, we had completely forgotten about G.

* * *

We rushed up to the 5th floor and ran into Gary's room, which we found with Comma's help. Gary was sprawled on the floor, and blood was leaking out of his mouth. Dot checked his pulse.

"He's not breathing!" she screamed. "Call the penguin-medics!"

I ran downstairs and yelled for a doctor, but none came. I ran around the building and gasped. A surgeon was on the floor, in the same state as Gary. In fact, it seemed as if that was the case for everyone... No, that couldn't be; it wasn't realistic.

I started to feel dizzy. My hands spun around, looking for something to grab on to. My hand felt a microphone that was connected to the intercom.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING!" I screamed, and that was it for my voice, and I fell on the floor, my head spinning and got knocked unconscious.


	3. Contaminated

**It's been a while. I know. I really don't know what to say as I've pretty much said everything and I don't want to repeat myself. Sorry if that didn't make sense. Just never mind. Anyway... Where were we? Oh yeah. Right. Here's a summary of the last two chapters. Gary had amnesia and wanted to tell Emrys something. But just then, a new agent named Comma joined the EPF and ended up being really smart. But she was acting really strange. Meanwhile, G's been having strange visions in his sleep and feeling pains in his body. Rookie was supposed to check on him, but he's mysteriously disappeared to a party that doesn't exist. Once the agents realize that nobody's checking on G, they run back to his room, but he's on the floor and not breathing. In fact, everyone in the hospital appears to be like this. Suddenly Emrys, while calling for help, falls to the floor...**

**jjfoxheartlvr007: I might watch one someday. Good luck with your account!**

"Contaminated."

That was the word that came out of Dot's mouth as I awoke. At first, I had no idea where I was. Then I remembered what happened. I realized I was on a bed in the HQ.

"Wha-who-where-when-why-how?" I stammered. I was making no sense.

"Everyone in the Penguin Hospital is-" she paused. "Contaminated."

"With what?" I said.

"A disease." She said quietly.

I should have been surprised to hear this kind of thing, but really, I wasn't.

"You're going to have to be a bit more descriptive than that, Dot."

"And y-you saved us." she continued, stammering a little. "What?"

"If you hadn't d-done that, you know, yelled for everyone to evacuate..."

"What would have happened?"

"We would all be dead." She finished.

"Oh." I smiled to myself but wasn't going to make a big deal of what I'd done.

"So, uh... What's the deal with this disease?" I asked. "Fill me in."

Just at that moment, Jet Pack Guy and Expert came in, talking. Looking at them, you'd have thought they'd become best friends already.

"Hey, how's G doing?" asked Dot."He needs to see Emrys right away." said Expert. "In his room."

* * *

"So, Agent," Gary said.

My mouth dropped open. "Since when did you get your memory back?"

"Since about an hour ago. Apparently, it was caused by this infernal disease that the other agents keep talking about."

"I don't understand." "You will, very soon. But first, fill me in on what's happened."

I was so relieved I told him everything. About Herbert's plan, his capture, Expert becoming good, and Comma and her weird acting.

Gary leaned back in his chair and thought for a while.

At last he said, "This is what I have feared for a long time. From, in fact, ever since before Club Penguin was even conceived. Let me tell you a story, agent, and then you'll understand much better."

* * *

"Long ago, in the days of Penguin Chat, there were no villains for us to worry about. But then it came to me that, if there were a dangerous penguin or anybody around, we'd need someone to deal with him." He coughed. "That was my first idea for the Penguin Squad, what I called the EPF at the time. But where would I build the headquarters? There was no room."

"So I asked my good friend Billybob and found out that he was the creator of this place. I asked him if he could make Penguin Chat a little bigger. I wanted to build an HQ for the Penguin Squad. He said he could, but it would take a while."

"Finally in late 2005, Club Penguin was finished. And there was enough room to do what I wanted to do. So I started drawing the blueprints, building the HQ and the Gadget Room and all that. But here, agent, is my mistake. I got so wrapped up in my work. I don't know what got into me. By the time I had finished, it was 2006 and unbeknownst to everyone on the island, some villains had come onto Club Penguin." Gary paused. "I think you know who I mean."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"I'm coming to it. Anyway, the thing is, I could have stopped him from coming on to the island if-" he paused, "if- I hadn't got so wrapped up in my work, I could have prevented Herbert from coming on the island. Basically. And everyone else was so busy watching me."

"What does that have to do with what we're doing? We arrested Herbert."

"Yes, and he's been sent to the tropical islands of the Caribbean." He laughed. "Perhaps he'll like it better there. But the thing is, Herbert has attracted attention. From other potential villains." His face now had changed and he looked grim.

"Tusk?"

"Sensei defeated him, remember?"

"Proto-Bot?"

"He's been defeated."

"What other villains are there to defeat?"

"None, if you don't count Expert. But he's good now, right?"

"Yeah." It was hard to imagine Expert being behind all this. But then again, how did we know if anybody was behind it?

"There's got to be someone we don't know about," said Gary. "We didn't know about Herbert for a while."

"Good point." "I've been doing some research on this disease." Gary said. "And...?" I asked. "I've found pretty much nothing, except one thing I know for sure..." "What?" Gary leaned in closer. "You may have very well just saved the entire island from it. For now..." "What? What did I do?"

"You didn't just save yourself and the agents, you saved the entire island. Because who knows if anyone will go in that hospital again after you did that. I don't know where this plague is coming from. But if you hadn't done that, you would have all been hit with the disease we now speak of. You certainly came very close."

"I will do some more thinking." Gary stood up. "Now go to bed, Agent. Things will look brighter in the morning."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Dot, JPG, and Expert. "We - uh... have some news." Said Dot. "What? What is it?" I asked.

"Well we have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you prefer to hear first?" Asked Expert.

"Good news first, please," said Gary.

"Okay, although it's not much... We found Rookie." Rookie stepped in from behind the three.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Hey, why do you all look so pale?" He yelled.

"And the b-bad news?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Um, well. Uhh... Those penguins in the hospital, th-they're..."

"What is it? Tell us now and tell us quickly!" I said.

Comma suddenly materialized into the room. "Those penguin-medics, yeah, they're not just contaminated. They're dead. All dead."


	4. Attack in the Night

**What's up everyone! Yes, I actually updated this sooner! Yay! Okay, so last we left off, Gary had got his memory back and told me a story blah blah blah. Now we know that the doctors in the hospital were contaminated by this plague and now we find out that they died. Oh and they found Rookie too. I'm making this super short and snappy so I can get to the chappie! Kay let us continue!**

* * *

"Dead?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly. "Dead?"

"Yes." Dot answered. She was not smiling, like she usually was. "Apparently, this disease can kill. It shows no mercy to anyone..."

"...not even to the poor..." Comma continued.

"...or to the weak..." Dot said.

"...or to the lonely..."

"...Or to us." They chorused.

Gary laughed. "What the heck was that all about?"

"Who knows?" Expert said.

"No one has ever known..." Jet said.

"...and no one ever will..." Expert said.

"Or will they?" They finished simultaneously.

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Guys, stop it! You're freaking me out!"

"Or are we?" asked Expert.

* * *

"So, how did you guys even find Rookie?" I asked the three.

"Well it's a long story..." said Dot. "I think Rookie should tell it."

Everyone looked at the green penguin.

"Uh... Why is everyone looking at me?" he said.

"You were the one that disappeared." Jet pointed out. "Oh, right. Ok. Fine. I'll tell it."

"So, I went in Dancing Penguin's igloo, thinking a party was in there," Rookie began. "And once I got in there, I felt hot. Dizzy, too. We don't need to go through this again, because the readers are going to get bored. I got knocked unconscious. Then, when I awoke, I was enveloped in complete black and I could not move a muscle, and I felt myself being lifted, and carried outsidethrough a window. I got put into a bag, and got carried somewhere. After what seemed like hours, I heard yells. Something like "Give it to him!" Then I felt fresh air, but I still could not see anything. Then all was quiet, and after a few minutes, I could finally see. I was lying just outside my igloo."

"Hmm... About you being carried outside." I stroked my chin thoughtfully. "Yes?" "You said it was through a window?" "Did I say that?" Rookie asked.

"Yes, you did. I remember seeing that window. It was open when we came into your friend Dancing Penguin's igloo, remember, guys? And it was small. Only small enough to fit one penguin through at a time. You said you got carried through."

"Well, actually, I got dropped through," Rookie answered. "It was high, and I felt a bounce, and then being caught."

"This means someone may be causing all this to happen." Expert said.

"Well, this is certainly news," Dot said, yawning. "Let's all go to bed, and I guess we'll investigate tomorrow."

It was already 11 o'clock and everyone was tired. Nobody felt like going back to their igloos with all this going on, so futon beds were rolled out and made for all of the agents. The entrances to the HQ were sealed tight, and at 11:15, it was lights-out.

"Good night, agents." Gary said.

"Good night, Gary." everyone replied.

I quickly settled off to sleep. But at around midnight, I heard a scream.

"GET UP, EVERYONE!" I yelled, pressing the light switch, which didn't work. I looked outside. There was thunder and lightning. The power was out. "SOMEONE IS ATTACKING!"

Everyone woke up quickly. Dot got a flashlight and shined it around the room.

Just then, around the corner, we saw a running, penguin-sized shadow on the wall, but we couldn't see the penguin. It was too dark.

"Get him!" Expert yelled, "or her, doesn't matter! Just run!"

The shadow darted around a corner and disappeared from sight. Suddenly the lights turned on. The power had come back on.

"That's weird." Jet remarked. "Why would it come back on so quickly?"

We looked around the HQ, but the shadow was nowhere to be found. We went back to the room where we were sleeping. Dot screamed. Rookie was on the floor beside his bed, and he was bleeding. Out of one of his arteries.

Dot checked his pulse. "He's not breathing!" she said.

"But Gary survived, didn't he?" I asked.

"Only because we got lucky." she said solemnly. "R.I.P. Rookie."

* * *

**Come on Dot, you don't have to go jumping to conclusions! Rookie may not be dead! Or maybe he is... Find out in the next chapter, when your grappling hook finally decides to start working again!**


End file.
